


Peter and Shuri Solve A Mystery

by odd_izzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But you only really need to have read the first few chapters of More Adventures, More Adventures of Peter Parker and Shuri, this will make no sense unless you have aceschwarz222's story, which was a sequel to The Adventures of Peter Parker and Shuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odd_izzy/pseuds/odd_izzy
Summary: Inspired by aceschwarz222's brilliant Vegas storyline in More Adventures of Peter Parker and Shuri, I have written what started out as a one-shot featuring the kids attempting to unravel the events of the night that almost all the adults they know got very very drunk and couldn't remember any of. A tiger cub may have been stolen.





	1. Peter and Shuri Get A Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceschwarz222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Adventures of Peter Parker and Shuri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182978) by [aceschwarz222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222). 



> This is my first time not writing DC stuff, so sorry if that's what you subscribed to me for, but please give the first few chapters of More Adventures of Peter Parker and Shuri a read before you try and work out what the heck is going on here, for your own sake! Thank you so much to aceschwarz222 for letting me do this! I don't know if it's any good, but I hope that I've done your brilliant writing justice!

**Peter and Shuri Solve A Mystery**

Tony and Pepper both blinked repeatedly as a bright light was shined in their faces. They were sat behind a table in a small room, and were preparing to be interrogated by some people who were absolutely determined not to stop until they had the information they were looking for.

In this particular criminal case, nobody seemed to have more than a fraction of the complete picture, so working out what really happened that night was proving to be a challenge. And the investigators weren’t helped by the fact that they were having to videochat their investigation because one of them had to go home to Wakanda, one of them was at a family reunion, and the other one only helped out when she got bored and wasn’t really invested in learning the truth.

“Kiddo, would you mind not blinding us? We’re going to answer all your questions as well as we can, I promise,” Tony said to the teenager holding the desk lamp.

“You only speak when spoken to!” A terrifying voice boomed around them, seemingly coming from everywhere.

Peter put down the lamp and sighed, rubbing his forehead with both hands. “Shuri, please stop doing that voice. My hearing is sensitive, and Loki just though it was funny anyway.”

There was a faint static sound, and then the princess’s voice became recognisable, and switched back to only coming out of one of the room’s many speakers. “Sorry Peter. It was just so much fun when I did it to Bruce and his face turned green!”

“I think you and me remember Bruce’s interview a little differently. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I was the one in the tiny room with him and you were a few thousand miles away?”

Before Shuri could start talking again, Tony held up his hand. “Kids. I know you’ve worked really hard to piece together what happened in Vegas, and I really want to help, but Pepper is a very busy person and doesn’t have long before she needs to leave for a meeting, so can we just get started?”

It was at this point that MJ chimed in; a surprise to everyone as they hadn’t realised that she was online and listening. “Miss Pott’s time is very valuable, so let’s not keep wasting it. What’s the last thing both of you remember before you woke up in the hotel in Arizona?”

Pepper smiled warmly at the camera Peter had set up to both broadcast the interview to the investigation group chat and to record it for their files. “Thank you Michelle. I don’t know about Tony, but I don’t remember much of anything after we left you kids and went and looked at our chapel options and got our marriage license. I think I vaguely remember leaving the chapel we ended up choosing and being startled by Thor suddenly arriving right outside the chapel with Bruce and Loki and the young woman. After that, next thing I remember was waking up with a headache and seeing Thor naked. There are a few flashes here and there, but nothing useful. Sorry.”

Peter, who had paced around the room and had reached the middle of the ceiling while she was talking, smiled down at her. “That’s okay Miss Potts. The stuff you drank is designed to inhibit the memory. That’s why this has been so difficult. Mr Stark, do you remember anything from after you left us at the hotel?”

Tony sighed. “I think that wizard guy might have been there before Bruce, Thor and co arrived. I don’t remember why he was there, but I think I might have been a little sarcastic about his chances of finding the thing he was looking for in Vegas. Magic lucky dice? Magic shot glass? It was something like that. And I’m pretty sure I saw at least one naked women that wasn’t Pepper, although I have no idea when or where, and I’m only pretty sure the memory is from that night because I think Thor got up and tried to dance with her. Oh yeah, she must have been a stripper! We went to a strip club! That’s something!”

“That’s great Mr Stark! The strip club location has now been independently confirmed by two memory-compromised witnesses, a large amount of physical data, and two other witnesses who remembered Tony Stark and Thor both being in the club at the same time! We can officially mark this one confirmed!”

There was some cheering from Shuri and Ned, who had just joined the group chat again, and more sarcastic cheering from MJ.

“By all accounts, the strip club was the last place you were before you all drank the affectionately nicknamed ‘Loki’s Evil Death Potion’ and the last place you went before the motel with witnesses who were completely sober and happy to talk to us. Unfortunately, that still leaves us with a big time gap that you’re unlikely to remember anything in, since it was post-Evil Death Potion. Now-“

Tony cut Peter off by holding up his hand, and looked at him with great concern. “Peter. Be honest with me. Did you go to the strip club and interview the strippers?”

“No, of course not.”

Tony exhaled hard in relief. May already thought he was a bad influence on Peter, and he didn’t want to die.

“Shuri did that before she had to go home. We thought they were more likely to talk to another young woman than they were to a young man who could pass for 12. Her words, not mine. I don’t think I can pass for younger than 14. I’ve had to stop ordering off the kids menu at loads of places, and it’s really cutting into my fast food budget. Mr Stark? Why are you doing that? ”

That last part was in response to Tony having started to slam his head repeatedly into the table. Pepper, ever the supportive wife, was rubbing his back and trying not to laugh out loud.

 

* * *

 

 After Pepper had gone to get to her meeting and Tony had left mumbling something about teenagers and deserving a stiff drink, Peter tapped his watch and called up the large interactive hologram that had been acting as a pin board for the investigation. He had hit the stop button on the recording camera as soon as the interview was over, and now Ned was cutting the recording down to the few specific clips of interest from the interview, so they could put them on the board as soundbites, to be transcribed if they were significant.

Peter sighed as he looked at the board. From their investigations around Vegas and their previous interviews with almost everyone else involved, they had a lot of material for the left side of the board, showing the earliest parts of the night, and nothing but a cute picture of the tiger cub taken by Shuri when she went to see it and Bucky, the witness statement from the Grand Canyon Motel’s receptionist in Arizona, and the security footage that had been on the news from the great tiger robbery.

Valkyrie should remember everything perfectly, since she was the only one who didn’t drink Loki’s Evil Death Potion, but unfortunately, she was regular drunk, and so struggled with the details. But she was certain that she, Thor, Loki and Bruce all arrived together at the chapel, and that Tony, Pepper and Dr Strange were all already there. She was also the one who first told them that the next place they all went was the strip club, at Tony’s suggestion, which was where LEDP was drunk by everyone else. Also unfortunate was the fact that she chose to stay in the strip club, giving them no testimony from her from that point until the first time Peter and Shuri met her.

By the time Peter was done lining up Tony’s statement about the strip club with Valkyrie’s, Loki’s, and those of the dancers they had spoken to, Ned had cut out everything that seemed to be a concrete fact from the interview, which left them with 3 short soundbites to look at.

The first one, Pepper’s statement, sadly wasn’t much use to them, since they already knew that Loki, Thor, Bruce and Valkyrie arrived together via Heimdell transportation. And the third soundbite, Tony’s account of the strip club, was already up on the board officially confirming that every member of the group had been identified as being at the strip club.

But the second…


	2. Peter and Shuri follow up on a lead (but mostly Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to get some answers from one of the only people left on the list who might have them! The not-so-hotly anticipated second chapter of my homage to aceschwarz222's brilliant Adventures of Peter Parker and Shuri series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I meant to post this chapter days ago, but I've been so busy with school that I hadn't gotten round to making final edits. Something I've learnt about writing a story based on a different story - making sure you don't contradict anything in the original isn't easy and takes a lot of reading and rereading! This chapter is very Peter-based because I needed him to go there on his own for reasons, so just imagine that the other kids are all busy. Don't worry, Peter will be filling them in soon enough. Oh, and disclaimer: My Dr Strange knowledge is pulled out of a combination of the comics and thin air. I'm not very familiar at all with the MCU version.

Peter made his way to the Sanctum Santorum in a car, at Tony’s insistence – he had caught the teenager about to swing across half of Manhattan because it would be faster than taking the subway. So Tony had reminded him that he was only supposed to be wearing the Spiderman suit and using his web-slingers when it was to help people, not just to avoid public transportation, and made Happy drive him.

Happy was half-listening to Peter talking rapidly to the other hooligans on whatever new-fangled device the kids were using these days. He could only hear Peter’s half of the conversation, but he got the gist – Peter was making him drive through Manhattan at rush hour on a Friday evening because Dr Strange wasn’t answering the only phone number they had for him, and he may have some pivotal information in the Vegas investigation.

Happy was more invested than he would ever admit in the kids’ investigation. Tony had gotten drunk and done something stupid so many times over the years (although this one was the first time in a while) and for once, it wasn’t him trying to follow the trail of discarded clothing, waitresses with $1000 tips, and abducted zoo animals to track down his boss. Happy had an entire folder (paper, so Tony couldn’t hack into it and delete it) full of fantastic embarrassing photos of his boss from the last few decades, and a good picture of Tony stealing a tiger with Pepper would make a great front cover for the album he was going to get professionally made as a wedding present.

From the way the kid was practically vibrating on his backseat, they had had a breakthrough. He hadn’t seen Peter this excited since last week, when Shuri had sent Peter the flask the evil death potion had been in. She’d found it on the ground in a parking lot outside a Vegas strip club, but you would have thought she’d found a chest of pirate gold from the way the kid bounced up and down for 10 minutes before rushing to the lab to start testing it.

They pulled up outside the address they had for a Dr Stephen Strange, and the kid was out of the car and knocking on the door faster than Happy could blink. He sighed, put the car into park, and texted Tony as instructed: ‘were in the place kids being let in now im waiting outside’. Happy had never found how to get punctuation on his antique of a phone and didn’t intend to learn, no matter how much it bugged Tony. Actually, at this point, it bugging Tony was a lot of the reason he kept doing it. It’s the little things.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter had only had time to knock on the door about 30 times in rapid succession before it swung open for him. He rushed inside, barely taking the time to marvel at the weird and wonderful things in the entrance room before excitedly calling for Mister Doctor Strange.

“What’s so urgent, Peter?” The voice came from behind him, and he turned to see Dr Strange leaning against the door Peter had just come through. Magic. Cool. No time to think about how cool magic is! Urgent breakthrough!

“We found a gap! A piece of information about the Vegas Incident which hasn’t come up before that we don’t have but you definitely do!”

“And what’s that, kid? I thought my interview wasn’t until Wednesday.”

“It couldn’t wait! Tony remembered that they ran into you in Vegas because you were looking for a magical artefact, and that it was some item you would expect to see a lot of in Las Vegas, like a poker chip, a dice, something like that. Of all of those involved in the Vegas Incident, you were always the only one without an independently confirmed time and method of arrival, and we never knew why you were there, since the others were all there because Tony and Pepper were getting married. But you ran into them in a chapel and told them that you were there for a completely different reason.”

“Wow, kid, breathe. Yes, I met Mr Stark and Miss Potts in the chapel completely by coincidence. I had been in Vegas since earlier that day, I’m pretty sure, and I travelled by my usual method. The details are a little fuzzy; I understand that the potion I drank affects memories up to a day before the consumption?”

“Does that mean you don’t remember why you were at the chapel?”

“I don’t specifically remember going to that chapel, but I can tell you what I was looking for in Las Vegas. I don’t think it will help you much, though. It had nothing to do with that damn potion.”

Dr Strange waved his arms and he and Peter were suddenly in a different room. Peter blinked a few times trying to get his bearings: that was weird.

The room they were in now looked like a bank from a movie, with loads of little lockers built into the wall. Dr Strange walked directly to one of them, clearly knowing exactly what he was looking for, and tapped the box a few times in a pattern. Peter wasn’t really paying attention – he had just noticed that the wall of little lockers went as far up as he could see, with no ceiling in sight. As he was trying to wrap his head around how TARDIS style proportions were possible in the real world, Dr Strange turned back to face him, now holding the object that had been in the deposit box.

It was a novelty shot glass. The words “Viva Las Vegas!!!” were printed on the side, along with jauntily angled cartoons of the Statue of Liberty and Eiffel Tower. The small ones in Vegas, Peter assumed. He couldn’t help it. He snorted.

“Hey, this isn’t funny. People have nearly died for this thing!” Strange was trying to sound serious and reprimanding, but he was trying to hold back laughter too. “This shot glass was made to give the person who drank out of it good luck, no matter how risky they behaved. That kind of magic is much too powerful to be floating around out there, especially in a place renown for high-stakes gambling. Although we don’t know for sure, we think that the person who made it originally was testing its capabilities in a casino and caught the wrong kind of attention. After that, it’s been floating around the city, never in the possession of anyone who actually realised it was magic. Until a few months ago, when we caught rumours of a woman who drank a shot of water out of a tacky glass before every bet in roulette and won every time.”

Peter was in awe. This was a real magic artefact. He could drink from this glass, go out as Spiderman, and never fail to catch someone in time, or to miss a villain with a web, or to run out of web fluid at exactly the wrong time. Even better, he could trick Tony into drinking out of it, so he wouldn’t get hurt anymore! And all of Shuri’s new inventions would work right first time, without the weeks of frustrating experimentation to figure out how to make something happen the way she wanted. This was like something out of Harry Potter!

Dr Strange frowned and turned back to the locker, put the glass back, and closed it. “I know that look. I saw it on her face too. You think that if you had something like this then it could help you make the world a better place; that you would never have to fail to save someone again, that there are nothing but upsides to being magically lucky whenever you need to be. This woman: she was going to give the money she was making to charity, when she first realised what she had. But she was lucky, not invulnerable, or imperceptible to the people around her, or smarter. Luck always has a price, Peter. When you win, someone else loses. When the lights turn green for you at the perfect moment, someone else is going to get a red at the worst moment. When-“

Peter cut him off. “Yeah, I get it. When you bet on tails and you have magic luck on your side, the people who bet on heads are artificially unlucky. I’ve read enough books about magic to know all that ‘the universe finds a way to balance itself stuff’. I won’t drink out of the glass. But I think you did.”

Dr Strange was startled. Nobody really expected to hear shocking accusations from a kid who they had just heard mumbling something about Harry Potter. “I don’t know what you mean, I am the Sorcerer Supreme - I would never misuse a dangerous item for personal gain!” He stumbled through the words, defensive and a little offended.

Peter stood firm, no longer giddy with excitement over magic, or even giddy with excitement about another piece of the puzzle falling into place. “You were last on our list of interviewees. You know why?”

“I wasn’t involved in the tiger heist? Loki and I must have already started heading to your hotel by the time the others were at the tiger place.”

“Right. You and Loki, despite being extremely inebriated and poisoned with a potion that was designed to be hell on magic users, managed to make it to mine and Shuri’s hotel room despite not knowing the room number or having a way to get in. You even managed not to get separated from the Cloak of Levitation. And, most importantly, I’ve seen that shot glass before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love ending chapters on wham lines, what can I say? I was born to write for TV dramas! Where do you think Peter might have seen the glass before, and why does he think Dr Strange has drunk out of it? Let me know in a comment!


	3. Peter and Shuri (and Ned and MJ) run out of leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassing Doctor Strange may be fun, but does it help solve any of the puzzles they really want to crack? The third and final (for now) chapter of this ode to aceschwarz222's Adventures of Peter Parker and Shuri series, which has now been finished for several months while I stalled on writing less than 2000 words. Whoops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a little longer to get out than I expected. Sorry! And thank you for your patience! I hope that you feel like the wait has been worth it. Since it's been nearly 6 months since I updated (again, sorry) please go back and reread the first two chapters so you can remember where we left off. If you just found this story, then thank you for reading this far!

In his excitement and hurry, Peter had managed to leave the hologram projector/watch behind, and had had to fill in the others on his way to the Sanctum on the _phone_ like a guy who didn’t know both Tony Stark and the princess of Wakanda, so he couldn’t show Dr Strange the picture he was thinking of there and then. But he didn’t have to – he could see that the rest of his speech had started to sink in. It was all perfectly logical: even for two powerful magic users, getting into Peter and Shuri’s room after drinking that potion was highly improbable at best.

Even so, Peter told Dr Strange about the picture he was sure he had seen the glass in. It was one of the security camera stills Shuri had ‘borrowed’ from the strip club, showing most of the party in various states of inebriation, most with bottles or glasses in their hands. They had used one of the stills to get an idea of what the flask Thor had brought looked like, which was how Shuri had been able to find it when visiting the club. And Peter was sure that the shot glass Loki had been enthusiastically clinking with Thor had looked like a very pixelated black and white version of the one Dr Strange had just shown him.

Dr Strange was thinking hard; pacing backwards and forwards with the Cloak of Levitation hovering anxiously behind him. “Are you totally sure it was _this_ novelty Las Vegas shot glass you saw in the picture?” he said, finally looking up at Peter and pulling the glass out of his pocket to wave in Peter’s face again. Funny, Peter had thought he’d put it back in the box.

“Well, not totally sure. It wasn’t great picture quality, but I remember thinking it was funny that Loki had a glass with a cartoon on the side. If you want to see it, you’re welcome to come back to the Tower with me, I’m sure Mr Stark won’t mind. Happy’s waiting just out-“ was as much as Peter had a chance to say before a glowing orange circle appeared next to him and Dr Strange dragged him through it by his elbow.

They were back in the Tower? Peter looked around in amazement at the lobby he’d left a little more than an hour ago as Dr Strange confidently strode on to the elevators. Magic was so cool. Peter had a realisation. “Hey, wait!” he yelled at Dr Strange, who stopped walking and turned around, letting Peter catch up. “We left Happy behind!”

Dr Strange let out a big sigh and waved his hands. This time, the golden circle appeared horizontally a few feet above the ground, and Happy fell through it and landed on the floor. Hard. While Happy was still both confused and heavily winded, Dr Strange increased the speed of his confident stride considerably and dragged Peter to the elevators.

 

Dr Strange was thankful Peter didn’t say anything other than telling Stark’s AI which floor to take them to. Sorcerers Supreme did not make embarrassing mistakes like teleporting people with the incorrect assumption that they were standing up. An awkward and mercifully short journey later, Peter was showing him the hologram and all the evidence they’d gathered so far. The interview transcripts, the security footage, and a beautiful 3D rendering of the flask that had contained Loki’s Evil Death Potion, all lined up. “And this is what I was talking about,” said Peter. He zoomed in on the picture so all you could see were Thor and Loki’s hands.

It was horrible quality, but not the worst quality he’d ever seen on security cameras before. Some of those ‘have you seen this person?’ blasts the police sent out looked like a blurry potato had robbed a liquor store. Even zoomed in pretty far, there were still enough pixels to tell that he was looking at a novelty shot glass with some words that could easily have been ‘Viva Las Vegas!!!’ on the side with cartoons of what might definitely be the Statue of Liberty and the Eiffel Tower underneath. The small versions in Las Vegas, of course, because Peter was spot on.

Watching the video clip the shot had been taken from was excruciating. He could tell Peter was trying not to laugh next to him, although he’d undoubtedly seen this before. But watching the group of them, himself very much included, swaying and stumbling and yes, clearly drinking the stuff Thor poured for them out of that flask, was painfully embarrassing, especially since he was watching it with what had to be one of the only high-schoolers in New York who had never been drunk. Thank god there wasn’t audio.

Ned had come online a few minutes ago and helpfully done something to the video that meant the shot glass was surrounded by a red circle the whole time, so they could easily track its movements around the group. So far, they’d just seen Loki drinking out of it. Just then, video-him somehow noticed the glass despite being incredibly drunk, and mustered the muscle control to lunge at Loki and grab it from his hand. It was hard to tell, but it looked like he was yelling something at Loki right up until Thor, doing the rounds again, cheerfully asked if he wanted another shot. It was almost as if people yelling at his brother was an everyday occurrence for Thor, Strange thought to himself.

“Here, I slowed this bit down for you,” said Ned, his voice coming in over the speaker. At half speed, Strange saw Thor take the glass out of his hand, fill it up with that damn potion and hand it back to him. And his internal screams of “don’t do it” had no effect whatsoever on his past self, who drank the evil death potion from the powerful magic lucky shot glass and then proceeded to do some kind of bizarre celebratory dance move. Even at half speed, he couldn’t work out exactly how he was moving his body to make it do that, and he didn’t think he could recreate it if he tried. And he did not want to try.

Unfortunately, his internal vow to never watch that video of himself dancing again was thwarted by Ned, who had taken that short clip, put it back to normal speed, and looped it. Every time it played, the video was a different colour. And his dancing was now accompanied by what he thought was ‘dubstep’ music. Dr Strange didn’t know where to glare to glare at Ned, so he glared at Peter instead, who had the distinct look of a person about to try to copy a dance move. Then he created a magic circle and left, with as much dignity as he could muster. It wasn’t a lot.

 

Peter didn’t bother to hide his laughter now that the Sorcerer Supreme was gone. He and Ned had a good laugh for a few minutes over the incredible video, Ned’s quick editing skills, and the obvious embarrassment of the man who had just left. Peter was wheezing on the ground when MJ, who had just joined the chat, spoke up.

“So, I have no idea what you two losers are laughing at, but do we have anything else on the tiger cub? Last time I checked, we still had no idea what happened to group two after the strip club and it’s starting to look like Shuri’s going to finish that thing before we find anything else.”

Peter was still recovering, so Ned answered her. “We found out that Dr Strange and Loki drank the potion out of that magic lucky shot glass, so Peter was right about the thing Dr Strange was there to find being important. It explains why they managed to end up as group one in the first place, since leaving pre-tiger cub and making it all the way into Peter and Shuri’s room was insanely lucky, but much more likely once you factor in magical luck.”

Peter had stood back up, and pulled up the group system on the hologram. This was something Ned and MJ had added in without his input, so he needed to refresh his memory. Under the heading ‘Group 1’ were pictures of Loki and Dr Strange, and ‘Group 2’ consisted of Bruce, Thor, Pepper and Tony. If he selected ‘Group 2’ he could see the further subdivision of Tony, Pepper and Thor as Group 2A and Bruce as 2B. There was also a little picture of the tiger cub next to Pepper’s picture. Their movements from where the two groups split were shown next to the pictures, and Peter could see MJ was right – they still had nothing on 2A between the strip club and the picture from the news and the picture and the statements from the motel staff. Nothing to explain how or why they got to the tiger and nothing showing how they then got to Arizona.

Then something struck Peter. “MJ, what are you talking about? What ‘thing’ is Shuri working on?”

“She didn’t tell you two? Since we’ve hit so many dead ends on the tiger cub, she decided to make something to let us be able to communicate with it. That’s what she’s been so busy with.”

There was silence for a second.

“Communicate… with the tiger cub?” Ned said tentatively.

Peter sighed. Being a spider-themed superhero, knowing the Avengers, actual real magic – he had been stupid to think his life couldn’t get weirder. “I think we’re all out of leads. We’ve talked to every witness, we’ve tried every camera we can access between the club in Las Vegas and the motel in Arizona, and we’ve got nothing. We really might have to shelve the investigation until Shuri has a way to interview the only other witness.”

“Don’t be too down, Peter,” Ned said. “If anyone can find a way to talk to tigers, it’s Shuri. Although now I think about it, even that wouldn’t fill in everything. It’s not like the tiger would know how they got from the strip club to the inside of its enclosure. And it’s not like we didn’t find anything. We got this, after all!”

The techno remix of Dr Strange dancing came up on the hologram again, this time with the image rotating 90 degrees on every beat. Peter smiled as he heard MJ laughing in surprise. Maybe they couldn’t solve every mystery, but they were still pretty darn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end... for now. I've deliberately left things a little bit open-ended, so who knows what might happen if Shuri cracks the tiger communication device? Please do let me know with a comment if you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please do check out my other stories if you like DC, especially since I'm still running a competition on my main completed story 'Do Cats Eat Bats' to identify 3 references to TV or films in chapter 9 of that story. More details can be found there!


End file.
